


Imagine going ice skating with Steve

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Imagine, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: I really should be sleeping, 'cause it's 2:50am, but my brain won't shut up. So why not write you guys some more adorable Steve fluff? :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be sleeping, 'cause it's 2:50am, but my brain won't shut up. So why not write you guys some more adorable Steve fluff? :)

 

“Come on, Stevie, it’s not that hard. I thought you liked the ice.” You teased Steve as you began to skate away from him. He had finally agreed to go skating with you after days of you begging him to go. Steve said Bucky should go with you, but thankfully your good friend Bucky was on your side. It took a while, but he eventually caved in.

“Oh, I love the ice, doll.” You nearly fell down when two strong arms wrapped themselves around you, his voice tickling your ear. “But I think you forgot the fact that I happen to enjoy ice skating.” You held onto Steve’s arms as he began to skate along the ice, still holding you against him. The wind hit your face briskly when he twirled around. Your squeals of laughter turning a few eyes on the both of you. After a few more minutes, it was time to head back. Hot apple cider was calling your name.

Warming your hands on your mug, you shifted over so Steve could sit next to you. Resting your head on his shoulder, you watched as people continued to skate.

“How come you never told me you could skate?” His shoulder shook as he laughed.

“Can’t tell you everything, doll. Spoils all the fun.” You hummed in agreement, drinking the last of your cider. As the night grew colder, you both headed back to your apartment. As soon as your heads hit the pillows, you were out like a light, with smiles on your faces.

 


End file.
